


Munk不喜欢春天

by SX_Jean



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SX_Jean/pseuds/SX_Jean
Summary: Rum Tum Tugger/Munkustrap，斜线有意义*车*音乐剧的猫形态*他们俩属于《猫》，ooc属于我杰里科猫们都喜欢春天，但Munkustrap不喜欢。





	Munk不喜欢春天

杰里科猫们格外喜欢春天。

春天有和煦的暖风、黄澄澄的暖阳、嫩绿的草木和或红或蓝的小花，这对于刚结束残酷冬天的杰里科猫们来说简直是莫大的奖励。当然，春天还是求爱的季节。小公猫们卯足了劲，向心仪的母猫们谄媚，然后交配。总之，杰里科猫喜欢春天。

但独独Munk不喜欢。

Tugger很高兴，他从郊外回来，带了一些不知名的小花。红的黄的蓝的都有，一小朵一小朵像星星一样，可爱而漂亮。他想把这个拿给Munk，他一定会喜欢。

但Munk今天很奇怪，他没有早起和Alonzo巡逻。Alonzo说是因为身体原因，他以前一般都会在这几天请假。Tugger还想问什么，但很快被簇拥上来的小母猫和小公猫拉走。“快走吧！我们去郊外玩！”

于是Tugger回来后带着花束直接拐去了Munk的家。越靠近，Tugger就越能清晰听见断断续续的猫叫。叫声略微嘶哑压抑，而且会停顿好一阵再重新响起，像是被刻意压制住却又实在无法忍耐。Tugger挑了挑眉。这个声音来源他最熟悉不过了，他亲爱的哥哥兼伴侣——Munk发情了。

兴奋起来的Tugger没再管手里可爱的花儿，他把花随意丢在窝棚外的角落，然后理了理毛领，进入到昏暗的窝棚里。

窝棚被Munk刻意拿黑布罩了起来，昏暗的空间里只在Tugger撩起黑布进来时才亮起一束刺眼的光。然后Tugger看见了光线下，受了惊的银黑色虎斑纹猫咪趴伏在地上，脊背高高弓起。他红着眼圈，亮出尖牙，从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音以吓退侵犯了自己领地的猫咪。

“嘿，是我。”Tugger举起双手，试图安抚发情期中情绪暴躁的Munk，“放松点，我在这儿，宝贝。”

Munk逐渐平静下来，Tugger的声音神奇地安抚了他。他一边热切渴望自己的伴侣，一边懊恼为什么Tugger找过来了。“你……来做什么？”Munk烦躁地在窝棚里踱步，体内的热意让他不适，说话间又忍不住漏出几声喘息和猫叫。

Tugger不动声色地向Munk靠近，“你发情了，宝贝儿。”

“……我知道。所以你快点离开。”Munk随后盘坐在角落里，背对Tugger不停地晃动尾巴，他甚至还在不停地大喘气，肩胛的背部一起一伏。

“嘿，我可是你的男朋友！”Tugger压低了声音，好让他听起来具有足够的诱惑力，“我可以帮你，Munk。过来，到我这儿来，你一定很不舒服。”

Munk动摇了。那可是他的伴侣，谁能拒绝自己的伴侣！但Munk并不愿意让Tugger看到自己的狼狈样子。他微微回头，然后看见Tugger金色的眼瞳在昏暗的窝棚里闪着熠熠的光，那看起来深邃而危险，却又该死的性感迷人。Munk放弃挣扎了，他低声请求到：“过来，Tug。”

但下一秒，他就被健壮的缅因猫按着脖子禁锢在了地上。“Tugger！”Munk本想回过身将得寸进尺的大猫掀开，但Tugger比他健硕许多，又提前按住了他的脖子。高大的身影笼罩着他，他没有办法。他觉得有些害怕，因为Tugger的眼神看起来很不妙。

“乖一点，Munk。我比你有经验多了，我可以帮你。”Tugger俯下身凑近了Munk的耳边，湿热的气流裹挟着一点不易察觉的欲望钻进Munk的耳蜗。Munk颤抖了两下。然后Tugger还带着皮手套的手就顺着Munk优美的腹部向下身滑去，并在Munk反应过来之前握住了他半硬的阴茎。

“唔……Tugger！你在做什么！”Munk挣扎起来。这不对，这不行，太诡异了。尽管那一瞬间有轻微的快感窜上脑袋，缓解了他一直压抑着的情欲。

Tugger没有回他的话，他松开身下猫咪的脖子，然后紧握住Munk的腰向上提了提，让他摆出一个跪趴的姿势。Munk终于想起这种奇怪的感觉是什么了。他像一只母猫，抬起了屁股等待交配。

“Tugger，放开我……放开我！”Munk呜咽起来。他挣扎着，但Tugger把他按得死死的，“那你应该从我进来开始就把我推出去。不要抗拒我，Munk。”

“……你疯了。”

“是的。”Tugger笑了，他舔舐上Munk的脖颈和耳尖，“你让我疯狂，亲爱的。”

好吧。Munk自暴自弃，他败给Tugger了。

Tugger从上到下抚慰着那根带着微小倒刺的阴茎，不时用指尖按压顶部的小孔。Munk深深喘着气，不得不说，他的技术真的很好。银黑色猫咪逐渐放松了身体，任凭缅因猫对他上下其手。

快感如火焰肆虐了Munk的脑子，这陌生又舒爽的感觉让他欲罢不能。“嗯……Tugger……”Munk回过头去看Tugger，大猫愣了一下，然后俯下身给了他一个动情的亲吻。红艳的伊甸园之蛇伸进Munk口腔翻搅着，勾缠吮吸直让他软下了身体。

Munk觉得事情在逐渐走向失控。脑子越来越混沌，最终在一片白光中炸开炫丽的烟花。Munk在那个令人失神的吻里射了出来。

“哈……啊……”哦，这真是……太舒服了。Munk低低地喘息。他还沉浸在高潮里，却没发现Tugger沾了精液，不动声色地摸向他的后穴。

刺痛将Munk唤醒，Tugger已经伸了一根手指进去。

“你在干什么，Tugger！”Munk往前匍匐两步，想逃离这怪异的感觉，却被Tugger拽住拖回。

“Munk，宝贝儿。”Tugger将阴茎抵在半开的穴口，金黄色的瞳孔里是深沉的欲念，“我想和你交配。”

然后阴茎破开穴肉，向内里推进。

“啊……痛！Tug，很痛、呜……”Munk的耳朵耷拉下去，他的腰发软，腿发酸，几乎要跪不住。可是Tugger有力地圈住了自己，一边将那东西插进最深处，一边紧紧箍住自己的腰，像是、像是……不让猎物逃跑的狮子。

阴茎上带有倒刺，抽插之间会引起痛感，可是Munk却感觉自己渐渐上了瘾。他觉得自己也疯了。是的，这太疯狂了。他的弟弟正在和他进行交配，阴茎紧紧地塞在他的屁股里。“慢着Tugger，太快了……呜……”

但是Tugger显然听不进去Munk的话了。他的眼圈甚至开始发红，腰下发了狠地摆动。漂亮的银黑色虎斑猫趴伏在地上，发出一声又一声的呻吟，这让他的征服欲和独占欲得到满足。这样的Munk是他独有的Munk，不是会带着小猫做游戏的领头者、也不是守卫族群的保护者，他被Rum Tum Tugger拉下禁忌的云端，沾染上最原始最艳丽的情欲。

Tugger舔了舔嘴唇，俯下身轻轻咬住了Munk的后脖颈，然后加快了抽插的速度。Munk受不住了似的发出“喵”的尖叫，眼角可怜兮兮地挂上了几滴生理泪水。这感觉像他们双双在海里沉浮，快感与溺亡的窒息感齐齐在脑海里翻腾。然后Tugger射了出来。

快感潮水退去，高大的缅因猫仍埋在Munk颈间低低喘息，时不时亲吻他的脖颈。

“Munk，Munk……”他呢喃着。

Munk沉默了一下，然后他回过头，“Tugger，让我转过来。我想看看你。”

于是虎斑猫被翻过身来，Tugger圈住Munk的腰，头埋在他柔软的腹部。他看起来温顺了许多，像小时候那只缠着Munk陪他玩的小猫咪。

“Tugger？”

Tugger的耳朵抖了抖，“Munk，我能不能就这样抱着你睡觉？”哦，他在撒娇。Munk无奈地想到。Tugger成年后很少撒娇，他大多一副骄傲的样子，像高昂着头的小雄狮。Munk不可抑制地心软了，他抚摸着Tugger的脑后，也闭上了眼睛准备小憩，他刚才实在是很累。

“Munk？”“嗯，怎么了？”

“我们待会儿可以再来一次吗？”Munk睁开眼，对上Tugger挑眉笑得得意的脸。

“……不行。”

Munk不喜欢春天，特别是与Tugger交往后。

（某不愿意透露姓名的当事人M**k先生：其实这感觉还不错。嘘不要告诉那个麻烦的小鬼！）


End file.
